(Tampoco yo)
by MAYA TAISHO
Summary: (¿Porque no? Al fin y al cabo… ni siquiera me respeta… Supongo que tampoco tendría que hacerlo yo…) finc participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor Personaje: Sesshomaru


_** (Tampoco yo) **_

_** (por: maya taisho)**_

**los personajes no son míos, es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi, esta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro**

**finc participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor"  
**

**Palabras: 951**

**Personaje: Sesshomaru**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, rebajando mi orgullo como youkai, camuflado en este estúpido árbol, viendo bañarse a la luz de la luna a esa estúpida humana, pero que idiotez es solo una simple humana aunque rin diga que es muy bonita, yo no le veo nada, tal vez es algo diferente a las humanas de esta región, no se parece en nada a la mujer del imbécil de mi Hermano y tampoco a su amiga, pero no deja de ser humana, simple, débil llena de emociones y … y…

¿Me pregunto que estará pensando? Mira la luna como si hubiese algo en ella ¿y ahora que está haciendo? ¿Por qué Tiene que salir del agua y jugar con su cabello? ¿Porque no se queda simplemente quieta?...

_**(Relaja los hombros y se apoya en el árbol)**_

Su tez canela parece brillar como el oro con el reflejo de la luna, ¿me pregunto por qué será de ese color? ¿Cómo se sentirá? será suave, áspera, parece frágil, sus manos son muy pequeñas ¿Cómo rayos pelea sin que se partan? …

Ridículo a este Sesshomaru no le interesa nada de eso, aunque tal vez, no estaría mal saber cómo se siente, su olor tiene alborotado el bosque sobre todo hoy que está en celo… ¿lo sabrá? Hum… no lo creo es demasiado ingenua para saber esas cosas. ¿Qué sabrá hacer? Besar tal vez…

_**(Cierra los ojos mientras escucha como riega el agua sobre sus desnudos hombros) **_

No estaría mal salir y ver su reacción, tal vez no se espantaría, de pronto hasta salga del agua ponga sus manos en mi pecho blindado con la armadura y me pregunte como habitualmente hace

**-¿Qué quieres perro?-**

_**(Suspiro)**_

No tiene sentido, ni siquiera me respeta…

Supongo que tampoco tendría que hacerlo yo, la tomaría de la nuca con fuerza y la besaría, por fin sabría a que sabe, un rasguño no estaría mal tendría el sabor de su sangre también y un pequeño sonido de su delgada garganta, solo con apretar un poco escaparía su aliento, tan frágil, tan herm…

No, es humana, como aquella mujer que le robo el corazón a mi padre… como habrá hecho él para conquistarla, son tímidas…

Ella no lo es, seguro que si después de eso me quedara quieto me seguiría besando provocándome con el sabor de sus labios perfectamente delineados más hinchados de lo normal por mis besos, me dejaría hacer…

Bajaría sus manos lentamente y me despojaría de mi obi, sí, claro que me dejaría hacer…

La ayudaría con mi armadura es pesada, le dejaría el resto, supongo que me sentaría deleitando su desnudes mientras suelta mi kosode y bordea con su lengua mi cuello, apretaría su cintura contra mí, su pequeña cintura, sus frágiles manos desatarían mi hamaka, sus carnosos labios terminarían deleitándose con mi miembro, cosa que sin duda alguna no pondría resistencia, no sé que tanto sabrá pero enseñarle seria exquisito, la guiaría con mis garras hasta que tome el ritmo, practicando todas las noches seria una experta, solo para mi, continuaría así hasta que me haga perder el control, tendría que reducir mis gruñidos para no asustarla, y no podría evitar tomarla de nuevo de la nuca y acelerar aun más el ritmo, tal vez quede adolorida pero igual la culpa seria de ella, por estar bañándose a mitad de la noche bajo la luna…

_**(Mira de reojo la ve de espaldas restregándose los brazos, con el agua hasta las pantorrillas)**_

Parece que se ejercita mucho, tiene un buen trasero, pues al final no he visto una youkai con un cuerpo tanexuberante; tonta humana porque es tan descuidada, cualquiera podría estar viéndola o planeando atacarla, si yo no estuviese aquí, ¿cómo ha llegado a estar viva?…

No es que me plantee atacarla ni mucho menos, yo el gran Sesshomaru no se rebajaría a tanto… pero… de seguro y lo disfrutaría, la tomaría sin piedad alguna ¿se dejaría hacer?...

Bajaría lentamente por sus anchas caderas, suaves, firmes, canelas, saborearía cada tramo de su piel, me deleitaría con cada sonido que sale de su boca, cada tención de sus músculos, hasta llegar a ese punto; ese punto que tantas veces ha invadido mi agudo olfato, cuando me mira fijamente y se sonroja, lo sé, se que lo disfrutaría tanto como yo.

Tendría que tener cuidado nunca he estado con una mujer humana, podría lastimarla con mis colmillos _**(una leve sonrisa se cruza por sus labios) **_un leve rasguño en sus suaves piernas no estaría mal, solo para que recuerde que es mía, la haría terminar en mi boca mientras succiono y escucho sus fuertes quejidos ya casi gritos, podría alimentarme de ella todos los días, probaría de mi su sabor, seguiría subiendo; No tengo que preguntarle, solo lo haría entraría en ella sin permiso alguno ahogando su respiro, embistiéndola tan fuerte y rápido que ni siquiera pudiese pensar, tampoco yo, no tendría por qué, al fin es su culpa por provocar al gran Sesshomaru; tampoco creo que quiera pensar, la tendría cabalgando sobre mi besando cada tramo de mi piel, tomando mi cabello y fundiéndose en el, me encantaría que acariciara mi cabello, aunque ya hace tiempo que tengo mi brazo izquierdo sentir su piel acariciarlo lo haría más real, la haría brincar hasta que quede exhausta y aun así seguiría con ella durante toda la noche.

Grabaría en mi memoria cada una de sus caricias, sus besos, gemidos y de más, abría algo que si le preguntaría ¿si quisiera estar conmigo para toda…?

-Sesshomaru ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí perro?-

_**(¿Porque no? Al fin y al cabo… ni siquiera me respeta… Supongo que tampoco tendría que hacerlo yo…)**_

_** Fin…**_


End file.
